Fotografía
by Hesperos D
Summary: Las 5 veces en las Aizawa consiguió fotografías de Izuku y la única en la que Izuku lo fotografío a el. 5 1. Oneshot! AizawaDeku. EraserDeku.


**Pareja:** _Aizawa Shouta/ Midoriya Izuku_

 **Resumen:** _Las 5 veces en las Aizawa consiguió fotografías de Izuku y la única en la que Izuku lo fotografío a el. 5 + 1. Oneshot!_

* * *

 _._

 **Fotografía**

.

* * *

 **I.**

—Párate al lado de Bakugou.

Es lo que dice la voz autoritaria de Aizawa Shota, a la que ninguno puede reprochar, porque el 99.9% de las veces tiene razón.

—P-pero... —Intenta mediar, evitando admitir que de hecho esa orden puede hacer que su corazón se agite un poco, lleno de orgullo de al fin estar junto a Kacchan, impávido, más algo tembloroso Izuku se acerca a Kacchan.

— Le va a arrancar la cabeza, Sensei... —dice Kaminari desde una de las esquinas, listo para la foto anual de comienzo de año, Aizawa fue obligado a tomarla, porque el preferiría estar obligándolos a correr o a saltar, incluso a rescatar muñecos de paja con tal de hacer algo medianamente productivo.

—Bakugou no le arrancamos las cabezas a nuestros compañeros de clase. —dice, logrando que Bakugou haga una mueca y ladee la cabeza en un asentimiento tácito. Y pasa a observar a Izuku.

Con una mirada, Izuku se ve obligado a mantenerse en su lugar, respira aliviado cuando sus hombros se rozan un poco los unos con los otros, y existe un sentimiento de alegría cuando Kacchan no se aparta.

No es porque él no quiera hacerlo, es porque Kirishima envolvió el brazo sobre el hombro de Bakugou, y lo apretó en el puesto. Incluso Kirishima sabe que esto es saludable para Izuku. Entonces mira a la cámara y sonríe, sonríe con todos los dientes.

Es así como Aizawa Shota, consigue su primera imagen de Midoriya Izuku.

En ese entonces él no sabía que conseguiría más de una.

.

Es cuando viene el turno de los profesores que se voltean las tornas.

—No les arrancamos la cabeza a nuestros compañeros de trabajo... —murmura Bakugou, al ver como Aizawa intenta no golpear a All Might, y en como Present Mic intentaba ser un pivote distractor en lo que tomaban la foto.

—K-Kacchan... —es todo lo que Izuku puede mascullar.

.

 **II.**

—Ah.

Protesta Midoriya Izuku cuando el flash le arde en los ojos y por instinto decide cerrarlos con fuerza. Sin embargo Aizawa Shota no se mueve, el solo se mantiene ahí.

—¡Sensei debió haber dicho algo! —Reprocha, sobándose con el dorso de la mano, al ver de nuevo solo hay puntitos lamentables a lo largo de su visión—. De seguro salí con los ojos cerrados...

Aizawa, mira la imagen que esta tras la pantalla, hay mucho verde y labios rojos.

A Aizawa le gusta esa imagen, tomada de improviso. En estos días él no tenía tiempo para hacer cosas de improviso.

—No se ve mal Midoriya.

Y siente como el rostro de Izuku se presiona contra el costado de su brazo y el calor se filtra lentamente, llenado algún hueco en su pecho que no quiere notar, o nombrar si quiera.

—¡Me veo espeluznante! —dice Izuku.

—Es solo la luz.

—¿La luz me hace ver espeluznante? —cuestiona Izuku, separándose un poco para ver a Aizawa-sensei a los ojos.

Entonces un golpe certero de la palma de la mano de Aizawa se estrella contra su frente.

—¡Ay! S-sensei...

Izuku aún no sabe que hizo para hacerlo enojar.

.

 **III.**

Luz tenue, las sabanas de su futon revueltas, y la tela que alguna vez los cubrió desperdigada por el suelo.

Entonces el niño que se revuelca en su cama es algo aparte.

Midoriya Izuku con el rostro sonrojado, y los ojos abiertos en expectación, o más bien desconcierto, quizás es porque lo ha obligado a olvidar una buena parte de su vocabulario en razón al placer.

Aizawa no se arrepiente, ha dejado de sentir arrepentimiento hace muchos años.

—Se siente bien... —gimotea Midoriya, tratando de cubrirse la boca— A... Aizawa-sensei...

Sin embargo todo lo que puede hace es observar, el abdomen de Midoriya, su piel más bronceada en unas partes que en otras, las marcas rojizas arrastrándose por el cuello y las muñecas, o la lasciva forma en la que las lágrimas escurren por su rostro.

—¡Sensei...! —grita Deku, en un movimiento particularmente violento. Uno que incluso a él le saca un jadeo, que se transforma en un gruñido ronco.

Aizawa Shota piensa que esa mirada vidriosa es la mejor, como si estuviera a punto de destrozarla, y en el fondo solo hubiera acero puro. Sin embargo Izuku cierra los ojos, no puede soportar el peso de su mirada.

Aizawa sabe que la única forma en la que mira a Izuku en este instante es con hambre.

Es por eso que aprovecha... aprovecha para estirar la mano, y tomar el pedazo de plástico que está al otro lado de la almohada, justo en una esquina de la cabeza de Midoriya.

Desbloquea el patrón con un dedo y espera.

—Yo ya... —jadea Izuku abriendo mucho los ojos y apretando con fuerza.

 _¡Click!_

Izuku en medio de su embotamiento, es capaz de mirar sorprendido el teléfono en la mano de Aizawa-sensei. Se levantaría si sus piernas se lo permitieran, pero él esta tan adentro que un movimiento lograría tocar su próstata (de nuevo) y no solo en burla obscena como le gustaba hacer a sensei.

Izuku no se cree capaz de soportarlo.

—Sensei... —respira, intentando que el aire llegue a sus pulmones— ¿T-tomaste una... foto?

—No.

—P-pero... —replica Izuku, viendo su estado pegajoso y deshecho, sorprendiéndose de que es capaz de sonrojarse aún más, intenta no mirar la unión entre sus cuerpos porque duda ser capaz de soportar la vergüenza—, E-escuché el flash.

—Fue la calculadora. —Es la respuesta parca, con la que el chapoteo, de la piel resuena contra las paredes de la habitación, e incapaz de mantener por completo la cordura, intenta argumentar por una última vez.

—¡Así no suena la calculadora!

—La mía si.

Izuku en un acto de rebeldía infantil (Porque una parte de él, grita que jamás podrá enfrentarse a Aizawa-sensei) estira las manos para alcanzar el teléfono.

Y es un golpe en ese punto exacto.

Que hace que sus dedos se curven y su espalda se arquee.

—Espera —se excusa a medias, interrumpido por los espasmos de placer que suben por sus nervios—, yo aún no me he recuperado _nhg_...

Entonces la mirada depredadora, y las manos que recorren desde el pecho hasta las caderas, en trazos largos y peligrosos le avisan que es mejor mantenerse callado.

—¡S-sensei!

Mientras la saliva escurre por la comisura de su boca, dejando una mancha húmeda contra el futon, sintiendo su agujero lleno en todas las formas posibles, escucha de nuevo el sonido.

 _¡Click!_

—Eso... —lloriquea—. S-sin duda fue una foto...

Pero Aizawa solo sonríe, y esta vez no lo niega. E Izuku se da cuenta de que ya no le quedan fuerzas para protestar.

Entonces su conciencia se depura nuevamente.

.

 **IV.**

A veces Aizawa olvida que Shizuoka es una ciudad pequeña, y que haga lo que haga terminara por encontrarse a la gente que conoce, terminara por estrellarse con ellos en la esquina, y ellos terminaran por odiarlo.

Es así que cuando el nuevo _Cat Café_ abre sus puertas cerca de la colina, le es imposible no ir a revisar. De esta manera, encuentra a Midoriya Izuku en el Café, sentado en una mesa de la esquina con una desagradable camisa a cuadros.

Y un gato de particulares ojos rojos reclamando su regazo.

—¡Aizawa sensei! —saluda Izuku— ¿también vino a ver el nuevo Café?

—Sí. —contesta, y como ve que ya no puede escapar, porque ha saludado toma asiento junto a Izuku.

El gato le da un vistazo, como si no valiera lo suficiente, y de no ser porque Aizawa adora esas pequeñas bestias, podría haber iniciado una pelea.

—Tiene la cola torcida... —exhalo Izuku bajito casi con asombro—. ¡Qué lindo!

Entonces el teléfono de Midoriya empieza a sonar, y no fue sorpresa el descubrir que era ese detestable tono de la serie animada de All Might. Izuku extendió los brazos con el gato de la cola torcida balanceándose.

Aun hoy, Aizawa no tiene ni la más mínima idea de porque lo hizo pero lo tomo.

Y la bestia peluda cayó en sus brazos.

.

Es cuando se dirigía a la salida que algo capta su atención, en una de las pantallas laterales del café, era una imagen e Midoriya Izuku observando con desconcierto y admiración al gato dorado de la cola torcida. Sin embargo, lo que le sorprendió realmente fue verse a sí mismo en la misma imagen con algo suave brillando en sus ojos.

Maldita sea, eso no puede ser cierto.

—Ah, tomamos fotos —dice una de las empleadas—. Es para que los clientes las lleven si las desean, se eliminan todas al cerrar por la noche. ¿Le interesa alguna una?

—Está. —dice señalándola con simpleza.

—Ah, su acompañante... —sonríe ella—, ¿Un hermano menor?

Mientras tanto la impresora funciona dando tumbos, y el olor de la tinta fresca asfixia la conversación.

—Solo un conocido. —responde a secas.

—¿Un vecino? —intenta ella, y como la sonrisa de la empleada crece a rasgos agigantados no es extraño pensar que está intentando coquetearle.

—Ese gato, ¿cual es su nombre? —Intenta desviar el tema, a cualquier otra cosa que no sea su posible vida sexual—. ¿El de la cola torcida como se llama?

—Katsu. —responde ella, sin captar del todo el mensaje—. Pero siempre salta mal y así es como terminó con la cola torcida, usualmente no se le acerca a los clientes.

En cuanto la fotografía está en su mano, y la moneda de 200 yenes en la de la mujer.

Se aleja del Café y piensa que el gato ese, tenía cierto parecido con uno de sus estudiantes.

Al día de hoy Aizawa Shota no ha vuelto a pisar ese establecimiento, sin embargo la foto se mantiene intacta en su armario.

.

 **V.**

Antes, lo único que a Aizawa Shota le molestaba de la U.A. era la maldita cantidad de ventanales, siempre pensó que de adulto sería capaz de lanzarle una piedra y derrumbar el cristal de improviso.

Hoy se considera un hombre viejo, porque se alegra de la gran cantidad de luz que cruza por las esquinas de la biblioteca, es perfecto para atrapar a alguien desprevenido.

Es así que camina silencioso por entre las estanterías, sorprendentemente occidental para su gusto, y aprovecha para fotografiar a Midoriya Izuku quien giro un instante para saludarlo.

—¡Sensei! —Grita Midoriya, con la piel y los huesos desprendidos por decir lo menos—. Eso me tomo de improviso.

Entonces, cuando su corazón late más lento y Aizawa, ha desaparecido su teléfono en el bolsillo del pantalón e Izuku es capaz de continuar.

—Te gusta tomar fotografías, no es así Sensei... —murmura, pasando los dedos por un grueso tomo, de algún libro raído que Aizawa de seguro leyó y que ahora posiblemente no le importa—. Yo, tenía unas cuantas... Por mi padre, él es fotógrafo. Me dejaba jugar con su cámara...

Es en esa mirada concentrada y difusa de Midoriya, que se inclina hasta que sus narices están juntas. Los ojos de Midoriya bajan a sus labios, y regresan a sus ojos, como si necesitara pedir permiso.

—Está bien. —dice.

No es la primera vez que se besan, ni siquiera es la segunda, es solo una de muchas y Midoriya aún se sorprende en como sus piernas son tan débiles como palitos, y su pecho se siente demasiado apretado.

O en como las manos de Aizawa-sensei cubren tanta piel en su cadera, o en como esos sonidos vergonzosos que produce su garganta no son en absoluto despreciables.

Es así que cuando se separan lo único que puede decir es:

—S-sensei...

Entonces escucha el sonido lamentable.

Abre los ojos de sopetón y se queda mirando a ese hombre caprichoso, algo desgastado con una sonrisita socarrona bailando en el borde de los labios.

—¿Tomo otra, verdad...? —pregunta entrecerrando los ojos, aún le falta el aire, pero no lo suficiente como para no reprochar.

—¿Quieres que la borré? —pregunta el sacudiendo el aparato.

—Quizás la que tiene de fondo de pantalla... —comenta evitando por todos los medios ver a Aizawa Shota. No era necesario hacerlo, Izuku estaba seguro de que él estaba sonriendo.

—Es verdad, debería conseguir una mejor. —Propone Aizawa Shota, dejando que espalda repose contra la estantería, sin embargo su voz se mantiene monótona—. ¿Quieres colaborar? Con algo de espacio podríamos lograr una buena pose, podrías intentar mejorar tu flexibilidad Izuk...

Y antes de que pueda continuar, un dedo detiene sus ideas.

Las orejas de Izuku están en un curioso tono de rojo, mientras se muerde los labios, que ahora parece que en cualquier momento empezaran a sangrar.

—¡D-dejé la que está!

.

Izuku, una vez, había intentado ver la hora en el celular de Aizawa-sensei, el fondo de pantalla le había hecho lanzar lejos el aparato.

E-era el mismo, cubierto de semen, y con la mirada más vergonzosa que había visto alguna vez en su vida, estaba desecho, desde las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas, hasta el rio de saliva manchando la tela del futon.

Y las múltiples marcas de mordiscos, y chupetones en todo el cuerpo.

En definición: _Horrible_.

—Es una buena foto, ¿verdad?

Izuku tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse.

.

 **VI.**

Él rara vez entraba a la sala de profesores, es un área extraña a su mente estudiantil... Es el lugar al que lo llaman cuando algo malo sucede. Sin embargo esta vez Yaoyorozu le pidió el favor de llevar los exámenes al área de profesores.

Cuidadosamente abre la puerta, deslizándose en la habitación, que observa como la bolsa de dormir amarilla está en una esquina del cuarto. Sería capaz de gritar, si no encontrara las extrañas manías de este tipo algo adorables.

Izuku deja los exámenes sobre la mesa, y su maleta a un lado.

—Sensei está durmiendo... —susurra, sin dejar de observarlo... Si el saco no estuviera tan apretado sería una imagen incluso agradable.

Es así como su cuerpo se mueve solo, porque él también quiere retribución, al menos un poco.

—Eso es un algo... —musita Midoriya, cuando el flash está apagado y el teléfono nuevamente en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

—¿ _Lindo..._? —completa Aizawa Shota, completamente despierto en un peligroso ángulo bajo, y una mueca incriminatoria.

—¡¿S-sensei?! —Grita Izuku, dejando que sus piernas cedan, ahora sentado en el suelo— ¿Estaba despierto? ¿Desde cuándo?

—No lo sé. —Murmura Aizawa, deshaciendo el cierre de la cremallera—. Hace mucho.

Izuku a duras penas suspira, ya debería está acostumbrado.

Aizawa termina de guardar su saco de dormir, toma a Izuku de los hombros y lo obliga a levantarse entonces lanza la maleta amarilla contra su pecho, y existe un " _uff_ " seco que brota de sus labios.

—¿Quieres ir a comer Anpan?—Pregunta Aizawa como si estuviera disculpándose—. ¿Te gusta el de Melón verdad?

—Sensei —Izuku pone la maleta sobre su hombro—, no puedes vivir solo de Anpan.

—Estoy muy viejo para que me digan cómo vivir mi vida —refunfuña—. Comeré Anpan.

—¡No estás viejo, Sensei!

—Quizás tú eres muy joven.

La frente de Midoriya se estrella contra la puerta cuando Aizawa-sensei se presiona desde atrás, todo su cuerpo contra la superficie fría, y extensa, que de alguna manera rotula su situación mejor que el contacto directo con el pecho de Aizawa Shota atrás.

Y la maleta amarilla golpea el suelo en un ruido sordo.

—Izuku... —señala el contra su oreja en una cadencia suave y plana— No te dejare escapar. ¿Lo sabes, verdad?

—L-lo sé... —asiente Izuku. Sigue siendo incapaz de no estremecerse.

No cuando Aizawa-sensei usa esa voz.

(O cuando dice su nombre).

.

.

 _Fin._

.

* * *

 **Notas:**

 _Me aburrí de Kismet quiero un Oneshot._

 _Recuerden que soy muy caprichoso, y pues quería algo medio sucio, eso es todo._

 _Ahora que lo pienso toda esta relación esta manchada de una Efebofilia patológica. En todo caso, recordemos que si bien mi brújula moral no es la más afilada no condonó este tipo de prácticas en la vida real. Ya saben el consentimiento es importante._

 _Usen condón no vaya a ser y terminen con una blenorragia._


End file.
